Moisés Iván Mora
|nacimiento = 30 de diciembre de 1974 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Zoe Mora (hija) Mark Pokora (sobrino) |ocupacion = Actor Locutor Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = ELHBT1Ori.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|right|Rigby de "Un Show Más" thumb|right|230px|Moisés Iván imitando a Grulla de "Kung Fu Panda". thumb|right|230px|Moisés mandando saludos como "Rigby" para un blog en internet. thumb|right|230px|Entrevistado por DubZoneLA Rigby.png|Rigby en Un show más, su personaje más conocido. BLU de Rio.jpg|Blu en las películas de Rio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. CraneKFP2.jpg|Grulla en las películas, especiales y en la serie de Kung Fu Panda, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gingka_Hagane.full.1130823.png|Gingka Hagane de la franquicia de Beyblade, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kabuto Yakushi NS.png|Kabuto Yakushi en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BradButtowski.png|Brad Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Inside_Out_Fear.png|Temor en Intensa mente. Felix moy.jpg|Felix el Reparador en Ralph, el demoledor. Paul diamond moy.jpg|Paul Diamond en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Yumichika Ayasegawa2.png|Yumichika Ayasegawa en Bleach. CoranV.png|Coran en Voltron: El defensor legendario Tadao_Yokoshima.png|Tadao Yokoshima en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Character_large_332x363_keswick.jpg|Keswick en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. DC Jack McPhee.png|Jack McPhee en Dawson's Creek. Blake Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger en Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja. Phantom ranger moy.jpg|Phantom Ranger (2ª voz) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Zack (MM).jpg|Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada). Tumblr loizk7opsC1qhp3nao1 1280.jpg|Scott Pilgrim en Scott Pilgrim contra el mundo. Fa14bdedd02effa2de77f057ff713feb.jpg|Foggel / McLovin en Super cool. Ori-DesolaciondeSmaug.png|Ori en la saga de El hobbit. Pryo moy.jpg|St. John Allerdyce/Pyro en la saga X-Men. Superthumb.png|Jimmy en King Kong. MORA_L.VERDE|Thomas Kalmaku en Linterna Verde. Georgie.png|Georgie en La naranja mecánica. Mudflap..jpg|Mudflap en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos. Seaimus moy.jpg|Seamus Finnigan en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Pitufo_Bromista_Los_Pitufos_%28pelicula%29.jpg|Pitufo Bromista en Los Pitufos y en su secuela del 2013. Griffin22.jpg|Griffin en Jumper. Archivo:S-l300.jpg|Tweedledee y Tweedledum en las películas de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Gavin moy.jpg|Gavin en Drake y Josh. MaxHM.jpg|Max en Hannah Montana. Fudou moy.jpg|Fudou Myou en Shaman King. Edie moy.jpg|Eddie en las películas y especiales de La era de hielo. Koryu inu moy.jpg|Koryu en Inuyasha. Brick yardley.png|Brick Yardley en Cars 3. MLP-StevenMagnet1.png|Steven Magnet en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-HondoFlanks.png|Hondo Flanks también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-AppleStrudel.png|Apple Strudle también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Mixels-_-zaptor.png|Zaptor (2ª voz) en Mixels. 1619241_1402250840033085_1241599987_n.png|Volectro también en Mixels. 377917-alto brontes.jpg|Brontes Haos y Alto Brontes en Bakugan. jake mono araña moy.png|Jake Mono Araña en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Descarga-1423030185.jpg|Guano en Kappa Mikey. Portercgi.png|Porter en Thomas y sus amigos. Taro_Raimon.jpg|Taro Raimon "Monta" en Eyeshield 21. 300px-PrimeSmokescreenTVAichiPromoRender.jpg|Smokescreen en Transformers: Prime. Curly Anime.png|Curly en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. Takua-Takanuva.png|Takua/Takanuva en Bionicle: La máscara de la luz. Blackie lbdm.png|Blackie en La banda de Mozart. Mike moy.jpg|Michael Washington en Digimon Adventure 02. Bastou Moy.jpg|Bastion Misawa (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Purio.jpg|Purio en Zatch Bell. Los7E_Doc.jpg|Doc en Los 7E. Gollygeekid.jpg|Golly Gee Kid en Secuaces. Jonesy6teen.png|Jonesy García en Locos dieciséis (Temp. 4). Maleante.png|Maleante (ep. 22) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Xr-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-3.83.jpg|XR en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar. OGW-Repostero.png|El Panadero en Más allá del jardín. Max_Brabax.png|Max en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. LLdMM CIDD.png|C.I.D.D en La ley de Milo Murphy. Spartacus MP&S.png|Espartaco en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Scamper-igor-6 thumb.jpg|Scamper en Igor. Timo.jpg|Timo en Viva el Rey Julien. Hector.png|Hector en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja. Cooper_Trolls.png|Cooper en Trolls y sus especiales. ABMovie_Ross.png|Ross en Angry Birds: La película. FlutterZooMoo.jpg|Flutter en el canal ZooMoo. BoingPersonaje.png|Boing en Boing, el explorador divertido. Momia.jpg|La Momia en Tadeo, el explorador perdido. Spitz-warioware-gold-7.61 thumb.jpg|Spitz en WarioWare Gold. Young-cricket-warioware-gold-41.2 thumb.jpg|Young Cricket también en WarioWare Gold ZSK-Mad Torin.jpg|Doomwing/Dino Charge Ranger Plata Malvado en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Paul dano moy.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Paul Dano. Jamie moy.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Jamie Bell. Brendan moy.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Brendan Fletcher. Marmo moy.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Erik Marmo. Moisés Iván Mora (nacido el 30 de diciembre de 1974) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano y polifacético actor cómico. Es conocido por ser la voz de Rigby en Un show más, Blu en Rio, Grulla en las películas de Kung Fu Panda, Tadao Yokoshima en Cazafantasmas Mikami, Gingka Hagane en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury, Scott Pilgrim en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños, Brad Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, entre muchos otros. También se le ubica por su papel de Quique en la película "Anoche soñé contigo", bajo la dirección de Marisa Sistach, también por su personaje de Aldolfo en el programa cómico y obra de teatro "Una familia de diez". Es locutor del canal de cable Syfy. Información general Cuenta con más de 25 años de experiencia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz, donde ya se desempeña, también, como director de diálogos. Su preparación actoral la realizó en el Centro de Educación Artística (C.E.A.) juvenil de Televisa, durante un año, y un taller con Patricia Reyes Espíndola. Su preparación educativa incluye la de ser Contador Público titulado. Se desenvuelve profesionalmente, además del doblaje, en televisión, cine, radio y locución comercial. Es bueno haciendo voces de personajes cómicos. Filmografía Películas Tom Hardy *El renacido - John Fitzgerald (2015) (tráiler) *¡Esto es guerra! - Tuck Hanson (2012) *RocknRolla - Bob (2008) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Raumont (2006) Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Buenos vecinos 2 - Scoonie (2016) *Buenos vecinos - Scoonie (2014) *Super cool - McLovin / Foggel (2007) Adam Brown *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos - Ori (2014) *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug - Ori (2013) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado - Ori (2012) Paul Dano *12 años esclavo - John Tibeats (2013) *Viviendo cómo un Flynn - Nick Flynn (2012) *Cowboys y aliens - Percy Dolarhyde (2011) Ed Westwick *Romeo y Julieta - Teobaldo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) *J. Edgar - Agente Smith (2011) *Violación de domicilio - Zoran (2006) Jamie Bell *Jumper - Griffin O'Conner (2008) *King Kong - Jimmy (2005) *Nicholas Nickleby - Smike (2002) Brendan Fletcher *Más allá de la muerte - Michael (2004) *Freddy contra Jason - Mark Davis (2003) *Juegos de azar - Sean (1997) Bruce Lee *El juego de la muerte - Billy Lo (1978) (redoblaje) *Puño de furia - Cheng (1972) *El gran jefe - Cheng (1971) (redoblaje) Matt Lucas *Alicia a través del espejo - Tweedledum y Tweedledee (2016) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Tweedledum y Tweedledee (2010) Nicholas Braun *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Boyd (2015) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Derek (2012) Miles Teller *Aventura de dos noches - Alec (2014) *Proyecto X - Miles (2012) Paul Reubens *Los Pitufos 2 - Pitufo Bromista (2013) *Los Pitufos - Pitufo Bromista (2011) Max Minghella *10 años - AJ (2011) *El arte de la seducción - Jerome (2006) Devon Murray *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Seamus Finnigan (2009) *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix - Seamus Finnigan (2007) Brian Geraghty *Sé quién me mató - Jerrod Pointer (2007) *Cuando un extraño llama - Bobby (2005) Gregory Smith *Los seis signos de la luz - Max Stanton (2007) *El patriota - Thomas Martin (2000) Aaron Stanford *X-Men: La batalla final - St. John Allerdyce / Pyro (2006) *X-Men 2 - St. John Allerdyce / Pyro (2003) Otros *Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit - Felix D’eer (Christian Gazal) (2018) *El robo perfecto - Voces adicionales (2018) *La niñera - Samuel (Doug Haley) (2017) *Viaje salvaje - Dr. Armando (Arturo Castro) (2017) *Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Nick (Rob Huebel) (2017) *Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Casper (Nick Mohammed) (2016) *Los siete magníficos - Voces adicionales (2016) *El buen amigo gigante - Masangrón (Bill Hader) (2016) *El libro de la selva - Pangolín (2016) *Zoolander 2 - Don Atari (Kyle Mooney) (2016) *Deadpool - Voces adicionales / Dopinder (Karan Soni) (tráiler) (2016) *Cazafantasmas - Oficial Stevenson (Toby Huss) (2016) *Experta en crisis - Abraham Camacho (Luis Chávez) (2015) *Mistress America - Kareem (Kareem Williams) (2015) *Escalofríos - Tonto Jock (Caleb Emery) (2015) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Voces adicionales (2015) *El exótico hotel Marigold 2 -Sonny Kapoor (Dev Patel) (2015) *Negocios fuera de control - Mike Panckae (Dave Franco) (2015) *Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Twinkie (Bow Wow) (2015) *El destino de Júpiter - Contralor #2 y #3 (2015) *Más fuerte que las bombas - Jonah (Jesse Eisenberg) (2014) *Sn. Vincent - Voces adicionales (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *A Walk Among the Tombstones - Peter Kristo (Boyd Holbrook) (2014) *Francotirador - Goat Winston (Kyle Gallner) (2014) *El juez - Dale Palmer (Jeremy Strong) (2014) *Bajo el cielo eléctrico - Dione (2014) *Agentes del desorden - Voces adicionales (2014) *Lucy - Mula alemán (Jan Oliver Schroeder) (2014) *Trascender - Voces adicionales (2014) *Luna de miel en familia - Mesero (Simon Sibonelo Vilakazi) / Buster Bunny en TV (Charlie Adler) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - Patrick (Mike Birbiglia) (2014) *Godzilla - Soldado rezando (Justin Blayne Lowery) (2014) *Hijo de Dios - Voces adicionales (2014) *RoboCop - Jerry White (Jordan Johnson-Hinds) (2014) *12 años esclavo - Sr. Hamilton (Taran Killam) (2013) (versión Buena Vista) *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty - Todd Maher (Patton Oswalt) (2013) *El submarino fantasma - Sonar (Jordan Bridges) (2013) *Nicky Deuce - Tommy (Cassius Creightney) (2013) *Wolverine: Inmortal - Japonés en la calle (2013) *Titanes del pacífico - Hombre en el buque (2013) *Guerra Mundial Z - Soldado del Campamento Humphrey (Jonathan Howard) (2013) *El gran Gatsby - Empleado de los Buchanan (2013) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Benito (Revil Beat) (2013) *Iron Man 3 - Voces adicionales (2013) *Mamá - Voces adicionales (2013) *Jack el cazagigantes - Monje (Simon Iowe) (2013) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque - Mouse (Joseph Mazzello) (2013) *El maestro luchador - Réferi en muelle (Nicholas Turturro) (2012) *El mágico Mike - Ryan (Michael Roark) (2012) *Locos por los votos - Travis (Thomas Middlemitch) (2012) *Una esposa de mentira - Mesero (Darrin Lackey) y Recepcionista (Todd Sherry) (2011) *Linterna Verde - Thomas Kalmaku (Taika Waititi) (2011) *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control - Wilkes (Fernando Chien) (2011) *Quiero matar a mi jefe - Atmanand / Gregory (Brian George) (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Loud Jerk (Kieran O'Connor) (2011) *La chica de la capa roja - Padre Augusto (Lukas Haas) (2011) *Margaret - Voces adicionales (2011) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Voces adicionales (2011) *Thor - Dueño de la tienda de mascotas (Isaac Kappy) (2011) *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Scott Pilgrim (Michael Cera) (2010) *Una historia singular - Smitty (Jeremy Davies) (2010) *The Romantics - Jake (Adam Brody) (2010) (1ª versión) *Amor a distancia - Nerd en bar (Sean G. Tarjyoto) (2010) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza - Voces adicionales (2009) *Legalmente rubias - Rainbow (Teo Olivares) (2009) *Jonas Brothers: En Concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces adicionales (2009) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico - Voces adicionales (2009) *Una loca película de baile - Ray (George Gore II) (2009) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Mudflap (Tom Kenny) (2009) *Destino final 4 - Enfermero chino (Dennis Nguyen) (2009) *Rendirse jamás - Max Cooperman (Evan Peters) (2008) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - David (Adrian Armas) (2008) (versión Warner) *Gran Torino - Smokie (Sonny Vue) (2008) *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Soldado (2008) *Hot Rod - Kevin Powell (Jorma Toccone) (2007) *Confetti - Jesús (Jesús de Miguel) (2006) *Las horas perdidas - Martin Kefauver (Lou Taylor Pucci) (2006) *Las Torres Gemelas (World Trade Center) - Oficial Giraldi (Danny Nucci) (2006) *La casa de cera - Dalton (Jon Abrahams) (2005) *La marca de la bestia - Louie (Eric Ladin) (2005) *La chica de al lado - Samnang (Ulysses Lee) (2004) *Una cita con tu ídolo - Voces adicionales (2004) *Dumb and Dumberer - Lloyd Christmas (Eric Christian Olsen) (2003) *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas - Bill Anderson (Brian Sites) (2003) *Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day - Ladrón Santa Claus (Rickey Smiley) (2002) *Nancy Drew - Voces adicionales (2002) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Dr. Malito (joven) (Josh Zuckerman) (2002) *Un amor para recordar - Eric (Al Thompson) (2002) *Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard - Tony Kenning (Brett Watson) (2001) *Get Over It - Chiquilin Stevie (Dov Tiefenbach) (2001) *Evolución - Wayne Grey (Seann William Scott) (2001) *La chica de mis sueños - Harris (Kip Pardue) (2000) *Rockeros rebeldes - Jeremiah "Jam" Bruce (Sam Huntington) (1999) *Ella es así - Preston (Dulé Hill) (1999) *Celtic Pride - Tommy O'Hara (Adam Hendershott) (1996) *Scream - Randy Meeks (Jamie Kennedy) (1996) (doblaje original) *Masacre en Nueva York - Angelo (Garvin Cross) (1995) *El último día de clases - Mike Newhouse (Adam Goldberg) / Tommy Houston (Mark Vandermeulen) (1993) *Buenos muchachos - Spider (Michael Imperioli) (1990) (redoblaje) *El imperio del sol - Joven japonés (Kong-Guo-Jun) (1987) (redoblaje) *E.T.: El extraterrestre - Steve (Sean Frye) (1982) (redoblaje) *La naranja mecánica - Georgie (James Marcus) (1971) Anime Aki Kanada *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Gingka Hagane *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Gingka Hagane *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Gingka Hagane *Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Gingka Hagane Nobutoshi Hayashi *Naruto - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden - Kabuto Yakushi Otros *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Tadao Yokoshima *Bleach - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Eyeshield 21 - Taro Raimon "Monta" / Patrick Spencer "Pantera" / Hayato Akaba "El verdadero 21" *Zatch Bell - Purio *Flint: El detective del tiempo - Tony Goodman *Koni Chan - High *Espíritu de lucha - Kida *Bakugan - Rikimaru / Brontes Haos / Alto Brontes *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Paul Diamond / Voces adicionales *Inuyasha - Koryu / Compañero de Muzo *Meteoro: La Nueva Generación - Conor *Pokémon - Tipo enojado que choca con Ash y James / Dueño de joyería / Juan Sinmiedo (ayudante de Brago) / Gemelos Franklin / Watt / Nicholai (temp. 7) / Tommy (temp. 9) / Daniel / Bobby (Destinos Rivales, ep. 56) / Encargado de la guardería Pokémon en Unova/Teselia *Shaman King - Blue Chateau / Fudou / Soumei / Zinc *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Bastion Misawa (1ª temp.) *Ninja Rantaro - Hansuke Doi *Digimon 02 - Shuu Kido / Michael Washington *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Curly Series animadas Tom Kenny *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Jake Mono Araña *Marvel Mash-Up - Angelica Jones/Estrella de Fuego Otros *Un show más - Rigby / Ybgir / Detective #2 / Insertos *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Keswick *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Bradley "Brad" Buttowski *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Coran / Caron(un ep.) *Los 7E - Doc *Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo! - Cooper *Transformers: Prime - Vince / Smokescreen *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Blades *El castigado - Patinador Nº1 *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Grulla *LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: Sobrecarga Máxima - Voces adicionales *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Chef Pierre *Mixels - Volectro / Zaptor (2ª voz) *Más allá del jardín - El Panadero / Mono del Tercer Comité / Voces adicionales *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Ratas / Archie (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales *El Chavo - Quico (ep. piloto) *Bratz - Dylan *Escuela Wayside - Eric Ovens *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - XR *Los Simpson - Nelson Muntz (varios eps.) *La vida moderna de Rocko - Pinky, el apéndice de Rocko *¡Oye Arnold! - Maleante (ep. 22) *Nico - Óscar *Kappa Mikey - Guano *Meteoro: la nueva generación - Connor *Cleveland - Lester Krinklesac *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - EV-A4-D / Morley *Thomas y sus amigos - Porter *Las locuras de Andy - Jervis / Leech *La pandilla del fin de semana - Laird *Las chicas superpoderosas - Tipo del Viejo Oeste #2 / Voces adicionales *Locos dieciséis - Jonesy García (doblaje mexicano) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Serpiente de Mar / Magnum / All Aboard / Voces adicionales *Ardilla Miedosa - Hampton / Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Trombipulor *MAD - Anunciador recurrente / Reparador Felix Jr. / Sheldon Cooper / Kendall Knight / Benedict Arnold / Ch'p / Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Glenn Martin, dentista - Steve-O *The Loud House - Guardabosques (ep. "Raw Deal") *Atomic Puppet - Líder de los topos (ep. "Mole Men") *La ley de Milo Murphy - C.I.D.D. / Voces adicionales *ZooMoo - Flutter *Boing, el explorador divertido - Boing *Viva el Rey Julien - Timo *Hora de aventura - Insertos (5.2ª temp.-) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Insertos (3ª temp.-) *Tío Grandpa - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos - Voces adicionales *Invasor Zim - Voces adicionales *Daria - Voces adicionales *Peppa - Voces adicionales (temp. 5) *Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate - Voces adicionales Series de TV Jake Farrow *Drake & Josh - Gavin *ICarly - Gavin Otros *Love - Gus "Gussy" Cruikshank (Paul Rust) *Chica indiscreta (2009-2010) **Damien Dalgaard (Kevin Zegers) (temp. 3) **Tim (Ben Rauch) (temp. 3) *Hannah Montana - Max (Teo Olivares) *Defiance - Luke McCawley *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Emmett Williams (Micah Stephen Williams) *Victorious - Anunciador *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Matt Dorney (Eddie Kaye Thomas) (ep. 35, 3ª temp.) / Jake (Philip Eddolls) (ep. 86, 7ª temp.) *Aaron Stone - Hunter (Jason Earles) *Scrubs - Dr. Todd Quinlan (Robert Maschio) *Zoey 101 - Mark del Figgalo (Jack Salvatore Jr.) *Band of Brothers - Cabo David Kenyon Webster (eps. 1-8) *Dawson's Creek - Jack McPhee *Hechiceras - Voces diversas *Mentes criminales - Agente del FBI (David J. Lee) (ep. 5, 1ª temp.) / Owen Savage (Cody Kasch) (ep. 61, 3ª temporada) * Los expedientes secretos X - Gibson Praise (Jeff Gulka) (5ª y 6ª temp.) / Ronald Purnell (Rodney Eastman) (ep. 3, 8ª temp.) *Titus - Dave Scouvel *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *Lost - Johnny (DJ Qualls) (2ª temp. ep. 29) *Grey's Anatomy - Voces diversas *Las chicas Gilmore - Logan Huntzberger *Animorphs - Tobias (Christopher Ralph) *Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Phantom Ranger *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger (Jorge Vargas Jr.) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (versión remasterizada) *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Doomwing (Dino Charge Ranger Plata Malvado) *Es tan Raven **Ben Sturkie (Joshua Harto) (Temp 1 ep 6) (2003) *Love - Gus "Gussy" Cruikshank (Paul Rust) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *Malcolm - Voces adicionales *Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales *ICarly - Voces adicionales Películas animadas David Cross *Kung Fu Panda - Maestro Grulla *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestro Grulla *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Maestro Grulla *Megamente - Servil (tráiler) Josh Peck *La era de hielo 2 - Eddie *La era de hielo 3 - Eddie *La era de hielo 4 - Eddie *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Eddie Ogie Banks *Bratz: Pura magia - Dylan (2006) *Bratz: Rock Angelz - Dylan (2006) *Bratz, el video: Las estrellas del estilo - Dylan (doblaje mexicano, 2004) Jesse Eisenberg *Rio - Blu *Rio 2 - Blu Luis Posada *Tadeo, el explorador perdido - Momia *Tadeo el explorador Perdido 2: El Secreto del Rey Midas - Momia (tráiler) Otros *Ralph, el demoledor - Reparador Felix Jr. (Jack McBrayer) *Intensa mente - Temor (Bill Hader) *La estrella de Belén - Félix, el camello *Trolls - Cooper *Angry Birds: La película - Ross *Zootopia - Pronk Oryx Antlerson *Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - Operario *Una familia espacial - Bill Gags *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Hombre en auto *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Nariz aguileña *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Gary *Turbo - Kim Ly (Ken Jeong) *Animales al ataque - Buitre 3 *Space Chimps - Ham III (2ª versión) *Magos y Gigantes - Cochinito *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador - Carl *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Pingüino #1 *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo - Max *Spirit: el corcel indomable - Voces adicionales *Sammy en el pasaje secreto - Tortuga #1 *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - XR *Rango - Ezekiel *Monsters University - Terri Perry (Sean Hayes) *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Smokescreen *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Ideador de Arie O'Hare #2 *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz - Takua/Takanuva *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja - Hector *Un show más: La película - Rigby, Rigby del pasado / Rigby del futuro *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Voces adicionales *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Voces adicionales *Madagascar - Voces adicionales *Reyes de las olas - Voces adicionales *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Voces adicionales *Minions - Voces adicionales *Buscando a Dory - Voces adicionales *Cars 3 - Brick Yardley *Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales *Deep, el pulpo - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias - Ross *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (2010) - Berenguer de Coma Berenice (redoblaje) Telenovelas brasileñas Erik Marmo *Siete Pecados - Gabriel *Dinosaurios y Robots - Davi *Gabriela - Dr. Osmundo Pimentel Otros *Uga Uga - Zen (Alexandre Schumacher) (1ª voz) *Señora del Destino - Bruno Ferreira da Silva (Thadeu Matos) *India, una historia de amor - Eliseu (Darlan Cunha) Cortos/Especiales animados David Cross *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos - Maestro Grulla *Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno - Maestro Grulla *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll - Maestro Grulla Otros *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Cooper *Cartoon Network: Cartoons In Blocks - Rigby *Vibración (Vibe) - Vibración Videojuegos *WarioWare Gold - Spitz / Young Cricket / Ben / Antón Londrado *Detroit Become Human - Jerry *Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Brick Yardley *Disney Infinity - Terri Perry / Temor Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Flicka *Marmaduke *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Bratz, el video: Las estrellas del estilo *La dama en el agua *ABC del amor (debut como director) *La casa de cera *Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño *Dicen por ahí... *La casa del lago *Cuando un extraño llama *El año del perro *Almost human *Jackass 2 *Sé quién me mató *Loca vida salvaje *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Una noche en el museo *Una noche en el museo 2 *Un show más (temp. 5-8) *Tripulación Dave *Jumper *Camino hacia el terror 5 *The Romantics *Lottery Ticket *(In) Seguridad *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza *Destino final 4 *Destino final 5 *Rio (versión neutra) *Secuaces *Una esposa de mentira *Con el diablo adentro *30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón *Los descendientes *Dog, el cazarrecompensas *El mágico Mike *Argo *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? *Actividad paranormal 3 *A toda madre *Frecuencia mortal 3 *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Trascender (versión Warner) *Luna de miel en familia *Si decido quedarme *El increíble mundo de Gumball (desde temp. 3) *Vacaciones *Beyblade Burst Labo *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba *Agentes del desorden *El libro de la vida *Sn. Vincent (versión Prodisc/Cine) *La pirámide *Snoopy y Charlie Brown: Peanuts, la película *Bajo el mismo cielo *Los 33 *Deadpool *El show de Peabody y Sherman (eps. 4-7, 9-10, 12-20, 22-23, 25-38) *Joy: El nombre del éxito *Trolls *Voltron: El defensor legendario (ep. 15) *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Campamento Carrusel *Desnudo (2017) *Deadpool 2 Dubbing House *Rio 2 (algunos loops) *Ladrona de libros *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Hijo de Dios *Viaje salvaje Producciones Grande *El buen amigo gigante *MECH-X4 *La luz entre los océanos Diseño en Audio *Gusano del futuro *Brooklyn (2015) (versión Buena Vista) *Mr. Right (versión Buena Vista) *Snowden *Puppy Dog Pals Estudios y empresas del doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF *Labo *Lola MX *Made in Spanish - MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Genaud S.A. de C.V. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. Cine y televisión mexicana *La paloma y el cuervo (2016) *Una familia de 10 (2007) - Aldolfo *¿Y ahora qué hago? (2007) - Chinicuil *Muchachitas como tú (2007) - Ladrón *El privilegio de mandar (2005) *La familia P. Luche (2002) - Mesero en cafetería *XH Derbez (2002) - Christian Castro (Segmento animado de Marilyn Mensón) *La hora pico *Vecinos - Repartidor de pizza *Santos peregrinos - Memo *Amy, la niña de la mochila azul (2004) - Parrot Neptuno *Así son ellas (2002) - Carmona *Abrázame muy fuerte (2000) - Chencho (Ladrón) *Punto y aparte - Adolescente *La primera noche - Chico en el W.C. *Azul (1996) - El Muelas *De tripas, corazón - Roberto *Buscando el paraíso (1993) *Anoche soñé contigo - Quique *El patrullero - Hijo del Gobernador *La hora marcada (1989) - Niño *Me late chocolate - Carlos Comerciales thumb|right|335px|Moisés en un comercial de Galletas Emperador (2014) * Danup (2012) *Netflix (voz de hámsters) *Bida (jugos) *Domino's Pizza (comercial de TV para USA) aparece como vendedor en local *Voz de Blu en stickers de Bonafon Kids *Telcel (promos de Navidad) *Sabritas (comerical de Frit-os) *Spots del IFE (radio) (2013) *Billetes Banco de México (2010) *Galletas Emperador 2014 (aparece como vendedor de películas pirata, junto a Alejandra Guzmán) *Súper Multiplicador (abril de 2015) *Galletas Emperador (voz de Deadpool) (2016) Locución *Cable Syfy Curiosidades *Por un tiempo, se le acreditó como la voz de Scrat, la simpática ardilla de las películas de La era de hielo, lo cual es completamente falso, pues en todas las películas y extras de la franquicia se dejó el audio original en inglés para este personaje, interpretado por Chris Wedge, además de que en los créditos del doblaje Moisés nunca aparece como la voz ese personaje, aunque sí hizo voces adicionales y al personaje de Eddie desde La era de hielo 2. *Para la grabación del episodio 55 de Un show más, "Skips contra la Tecnología", Moisés tuvo que ser sustituido por Alejandro Urbán en el papel de Rigby, debido a que se había tenido que ir de viaje. **No es el primer reemplazante que tiene Moisés. El había hecho de Quico en el episodio piloto de El Chavo animado pero en el resto de la serie es interpretado por Sebastián Llapur. *Gracias a Moisés, Cristina Hernández tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al mundo del doblaje. Curiosamente cuando se conocieron eran vecinos. Irónicamente, ambos han llegado a trabajar juntos en películas y series, tales como los siguientes: **Ambos trabajaron en Alicia en el país de las maravillas y en la secuela, Alicia a través del espejo. Mientras que Moisés dobló a los gemelos Twedledee y Tweedledum, Cristina lo hizo con la Reina Blanca. **Ambos trabajaron en la película Intensa mente; Cristina interpretó a Alegría, mientras que él interpretó a Temor. **Ambos trabajaron en Angry Birds: La película, con los papeles de Stella y Ross. *Ha trabajado en tres ocasiones con José Arenas donde sus personajes son amigos o colegas: **La primera vez fue la serie de anime Naruto donde Mora interpreta el papel de Kabuto Yakushi y Arenas el personaje de Orochimaru. **La segunda ocasión fue en la serie Drake & Josh donde Arenas interpretó al Loco Steve, mientras que Mora interpretó a Gavin. **La tercera ocasión es la serie animada T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto donde José Arenas toma el papel protagónico de Dudley Puppy mientras que Moisés dobla al personaje de Keswick. *Moisés mencionó en la entrevista realizada por DubZone LA acerca de sus personajes favoritos, particularmente a Rigby de Un show más, ya que le ha permitido acercarse más a todos los fans de doblaje en Latinoamérica, y Blu de la película Rio, debido a que sintió una conexión con él. Enlaces externos * * *Moisés Ivan Mora en Doblaje Mexicano Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Mora, Moisés Iván Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA